Mica to Miko
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was simply a pure chance encounter, but the Winchester brothers knew it had to be more than fate when they came across a Nekomata on a hunt... IY/Supernatural drabbles, Dean x Kagome x Sam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

On a Supernatural binge... Continue?

* * *

"Shit!"

Sam could only sigh in response as Dean kicked at a rickety old chair in his irritation, "You've checked every room?" He asked, trying to keep his cool and wits about him.

"Twice," Dean ran a frustrated hand through his blond hair, "The damned Incubus must have escaped," He then narrowed his green eyes, "Though there was one room that was strange. I didn't really look at it since the Incubus wasn't in there." He gestured with his head for Sam to follow him.

"What was so weird about it?" Sam asked quietly as they silently made their way through the old abandoned house.

"There was a pile of ash in the corner." Dean answered, glancing back at Sam, who nodded as they both tensed in preparation for a possible fight. The older Winchester peeked his head through the doorway, looking around to see nothing had been disturbed since he had last stepped in the room fifteen minutes ago.

Sam stepped in as soon as Dean gave the clear and knelt before the ash, which, surprisingly, seemed to be lightly smouldering, "It's fresh." He noted, wanting to pick up a handful, though he knew better not to touch an unknown substance with his bare hands.

"Do you think it could be the Incubus? Or what's left of it?" Dean asked, though his expression remained a bit doubtful, "Maybe someone beat us here?"

Keen hazel eyes scanned the room for any sort of weapon or any remains of one, "I don't know," Sam answered after a second, "Do you have any gloves? I think we should analyze this ash here–"

"Shut it!" Dean hissed to his brother before pulling out his gun just as the door behind them creaked. He grit his teeth, preparing for anyone or anything to step through the door, "Get ready, Sam." He ordered, hearing Sam pull out his own weapon.

Neither, however, were prepared for the sight.

"What the...?!" Dean slightly lowered his gun in shock when a tiny cream-coloured animal stepped into the room, "Is that a... cat?!"

Large red eyes blinked at the Winchesters before letting out a chirp-like mew as it calmly sat down in order to observe them in an eerily intelligent manner.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, finally taking notice of the two fluffy appendages attached to the small creature, "I think it might be a Nekomata!" He lowered his gun in shock as he stared at the small cat-like animal in pure awe.

"A what?" Dean looked at Sam with a dubious expression, "You've been hitting on the books way too much, Sammy," He snickered when Sam glared at him, "Well, if you think it's... neekoma or whatever, then I believe you."

"It's called a Ne-ko-ma-ta, a Split-Tailed Cat," Sam rolled his eyes, "It's a supernatural creature that used to reside in East Asia," He said, peering at the twin-tailed feline with fascination, "But I've read that they went extinct a few hundred years ago."

Dean's brows shot up, "So," He began casually, "We could make a lot of money if we capture this thing and sell it?" He thought out loud, earning a bitch face from Sam and a hiss from the two-tailed cat, "Yeah, yeah, I'm kidding," The Hunter's face then quickly grew serious, "So, what exactly are we supposed to do now?"

That was a very good question.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

They stared.

And the cat stared right back.

"I can't believe this," Sam murmured, kneeling down to appear a little more friendly, "It's really a Nekomata." He put out his hand, hoping the creature would approach him.

"If it really is a... Split-Tailed Cat," Dean eyed the cat with slight suspicion, "Then what the hell is it doing here of all places?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, smiling when the Nekomata padded up to him, "But I've read they have the ability to control fire. I think it might have killed the Incubus." His fingers trailed through soft fur as the Nekomata allowed him to pet its head.

Dean snorted, "Don't let your guard down just because it's 'cute'," He rolled his eyes when Sam glared at him, "The thing could turn into a vicious beast for all we know."

Sam was about to retort, but stopped when the Nekomata let out a mew before lightly tugging on his sleeve with its mouth, "I think," He blinked when it tugged harder, "It wants us to follow us."

"Well," Dean cocked his gun, "Let's just hope this thing doesn't have nine lives when it leads us into a trap."

"Honestly, Dean," Sam huffed, standing up to his full height, "Not every supernatural creature is out to get us." He ignored his brother's disbelieving expression.

"You so owe me when I save your ass once again, Sammy," Dean gave the Nekomata an unimpressed look, "Lead the way, pussy cat."

The Nekomata seemed to stick its nose in the air before it quickly bounded out of the room with the Winchester brothers right on its tails.

Dean tightened his grip on his gun as the Nekomata led them outside of the abandoned house, "Do you think it's on its own?" He asked quietly, "What the hell is it doing in America if these things are supposed to be living in Asia?"

"I have no idea," Sam answered, looking around cautiously for any sign of a possible trap, "I still can't believe that one is even living." He admitted.

The two males paused warily when the twin-tailed cat stopped before a large tree not too far from the deserted house. It let out its strange chirp-like mew before it began to lick its paws in a nonchalant manner.

"What the–?!" Dean started, but jumped slightly when he heard a noise above him, "The fuck?!" He immediately pointed his gun upwards, seeing from the corner of his eye that Sam quickly copied his action.

"You brought back friends, Kirara?"

A female voice sounded above them, speaking in a foreign language as the Winchester brothers strained their eyes in the dim light with their fingers firmly pressed against the triggers of their guns.

"Japanese?" Sam muttered softly, blinking when it became apparent that there was a petite figure casually sitting on one of the branches of the tree.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean demanded, pointing his weapon in a threatening gesture, "You with that damned Incubus?!"

Incredibly blue eyes stared down at the Nekomata, seemingly ignoring the two men currently aiming their guns at her, "Did you manage to finish it, Kirara?" The girl asked, earning a huffy mew from the two-tailed cat, "Of course you did. Forgive me for doubting you."

Dean and Sam quickly stepped back when the girl dropped down from the branch, easily landing on her feet before her eyes turned to glance at them in interest.

"So, who are your new friends, Kirara?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"So, who are your new friends, Kirara?"

The girl glanced at them rather intently, making the brothers shift uncomfortably as her eyes seemed to peer into their very souls.

"Does..." Sam started, telling himself not to let down his guard around this harmless-looking girl, despite the fact that both he and his brother were over a foot taller than her and had at least one hundred pounds over her, "Does this Nekomata belong to you?"

He really hoped that she could understand English.

"Kirara doesn't _belong_ to me," Her voice did not even hold a trace of an accent as she answered him easily enough, "She's my companion by choice. She's free to leave whenever she wishes."

"Enough about the damn kitty cat," Dean's voice lowered, ignoring the irritated mew from the twin-tailed feline, "Are you with that Incubus?" He demanded again, "You a Succubus?"

The girl blinked, looking a bit startled by the accusation before she let out a soft laugh, "I can assure you that I am a human," She smiled at their suspicious expressions, "Can I assume that you were here to destroy the Incubus as well?"

"Did you manage to kill it yourself?" Sam asked curiously, "Are you a Hunter?" He eyed her small form with a bit uncertainty.

"Hunter?" The girl tilted her head thoughtfully, "I think I prefer Exterminator." She murmured to herself as her face turned a bit wistful at the thought of her dear friend whom she thought as a sister.

"Aren't you a bit young to be hunting by yourself?" Dean stared at the girl skeptically, seeing that she was no more than a mere teenager, "Even if you're the most tempting jail bait I've ever seen."

Sam threw his brother another bitch face, "Honestly, Dean." He rolled his eyes when Dean looked at him defensively.

"Hey, just saying what we're both thinking," Dean shrugged, "Relax, Sammy. Even I have a line I won't cross."

"Jail bait?" The girl's brows furrowed and a confused expression appeared on her face, not knowing what that weird phrase meant, "English slang is strange." She muttered to herself.

"So you killed the Incubus?" Dean's posture turned a little more laid-back, though it was apparent that he was ready for an attack at any second, "Impressive for a little girl like you."

The girl frowned, but didn't rise up to the bait, "Kirara finished it," She stated, earning a mew from the Nekomata, "Though it would not have been a problem to slay such a weak demon myself."

"Weak?" Dean's brows shot up, "You forgetting you're female, sweetheart?" He disregarded Sam's sigh, "An Incubus could have you writhing on the floor with a single drop of its venom."

The girl tightened her lips and her eyes seemed to flash, "I don't appreciate your underestimation of me." She said coldly, her arm unconsciously moving down to her side.

"Ignore him," Sam glanced down, a bit surprised to see what looked like a round silver mirror hanging from a chain attached to her jeans, "I'm Sam Winchester. And he's Dean Winchester." He added as if an afterthought.

The girl's face still seemed a bit frosty as she eyed him and his brother with a deep frown. She let out a breath when Kirara emitted out a comforting mew and finally gave an answer to Sam's unasked question.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Honestly, this story is not doing as well as I hoped. Please, leave a review if you can since it gives me inspiration to keep writing

* * *

Higurashi.

Sam furrowed his brows, staring at the girl while his brain worked hard in order to recall something, _'I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before.'_

It just was not coming to him at the moment.

Dean scratched at his head, a bit put off that he could no longer blow off some steam by hunting down the Incubus like they had planned, "You sure you're okay, sweetheart?" He finally asked, wanting to make sure she had not been affected by the dream demon's venom.

Kagome sighed as the cold expression seemed to disappear from her face, "I have told you my name," She said quietly, "Why do you call me 'sweetheart'?"

However, before Dean could answer, the sound of a car pulling up had the two brothers tensing, even after noticing that Kagome had an expectant look.

The car stopped a few metres away from them and a male (who had a very strong resemblance to Kagome) stepped out immediately from the driver's side, looking both exasperated and worried at the same time.

It was the small creature perched on the male's head that had Sam gaping once again.

' _Another Nekomata?!'_ Sam eyed the second Split-Tailed Cat with amazement, seeing that it slightly differed in appearance from Kirara with the black fur around its neck.

"Nee-chan!" The male called out, seemingly not even noticing them as he stared at Kagome with disapproval, "Why did you come here alone?!" He demanded in Japanese.

Dean's brows rose and he and Sam glanced at one another, not quite sure on really how to handle the unusual situation occurring before them, "You the kid's older brother here?" Dean asked after observing the newcomer and noticing that he seemed to be in his early twenties.

The male jumped a little and it was clear that he was just recognizing their presence as he blinked blue eyes that were just incredible as Kagome's, "Older brother?" He turned to stare at Dean with surprise before he threw a smug look in Kagome's direction, to which she rolled her eyes at, "Yeah, I'm Kagome's brother," He answered in English without the trace of an accent, "Souta Higurashi."

Sam vaguely noticed that the male did not use the word 'older' when answering Dean's question, but quickly dismissed it as nothing. Instead, he stared at the long thin item wrapped in cloth that was strapped to Souta's back, wondering what kind of weapon it could possibly be.

"You worry for nothing, Souta," Kagome replied in Japanese, much to Dean's obvious frustration, "The target was weak. Kirara was enough on her own, so you and Kuroro were not needed."

Souta scowled, clearly not happy with Kagome's answer, "But it was an Incubus!" His frown deepened, "You shouldn't face one alone! Remember what happened last time you did?"

"Uh..." Sam looked back and forth between the two siblings, seeing that Kagome was certainly not amused by whatever Souta had said to her in their native language judging by her fierce glower.

"Hey!" Dean barked, annoyed that they were being ignored, "Dean and Sam Winchester still over here!" He said sarcastically, catching Kagome and Souta's attention.

"Winchester?" Souta blinked, finally looking in Dean's direction with a pique of interest, "Like the rifle?" He asked, earning an irritated snort from the large blond.

"Yes, like the goddamned rifle!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Takes place around season 4 and 5

* * *

Irritating.

' _What the hell?'_ Dean thought with moodiness, growing quite annoyed when Souta quickly lost interest in him and Sam and turned back to his sister.

"If the Incubus was so weak," Souta began in Japanese, "Why would Onii-sama send us all the way to America to kill it? Couldn't he just use one of his subordinates here to slay it?"

Kagome sighed, "Even I don't know what Onii-san is thinking this time," She said, gesturing for Souta to head back to the car, "We're done here."

"Wait!" Sam's eyes widened when he noticed that the two siblings were beginning to step towards their car, "You're leaving?" He asked, desperately wanting to recall just where he had heard the name 'Higurashi' before, "Why don't we get a post-hunt drink together?"

Dean eyed his brother, slightly wary of the expression on his face, "Hold your horses there, Sammy. We might not have the highest of morals, but are you really thinking of getting an underage girl drunk?" His brows rose when Sam threw him another bitch face in response.

"Underage?" Souta snickered, "How cute," He cooed, "It looks like rifle boy here wants to protect your virtue, Nee-chan." He laughed despite the dark look he received from Dean.

"I won't save you from your smart mouth, Souta." Kagome warned, pausing when Kirara bounded up to Sam with a mew. She blinked, a bit surprised to see the Nekomata taking to a stranger so quickly.

"A burger then," Sam shrugged, bending down to pick up Kirara and a small smile broke out on his face when she allowed him to do so, "It's not that often we come across other Hunters who finish the job before we do."

"The hell is up with you, Sam?" Dean demanded, "Did that damn pussy cat put you under a spell or something?" He asked, wondering why Sam seemed a little too interested in the girl before them, "You really can't be thinking of hitting up some jail bait, are you?!"

Souta burst out laughing, earning some glares and strange looks, though he went largely ignored as Kagome turned back to them fully.

"I would appreciate it if you could stop treating me as though I am a little girl," She said to Dean with cool composure, "I am older than I appear. I was born in 1982."

Dean and Sam gaped at the girl, looking over her once again to try and confirm what she was saying, but neither could see past her teenage appearance.

"There's no fucking way you're a year older than Sammy here," Dean finally said, "I don't care what they say about how good Asians age."

"Believe what you wish," Kagome stated, "But it is–" She hesitated, frowning deeply as she looked towards an empty spot just behind Dean.

The two brothers stiffened when both Kagome and Souta tensed, staring in the same spot with darkened eyes.

The noise of fluttering wings sounded just as Souta reached for the wrapped item strapped to his back while Kagome's arm moved down to that strange mirror attached to her side.

"Dean, Sam," A low gravelly voice called out and the two looked back to see a familiar figure adorned in a trench coat, "Have you..." The voice trailed off as intense blue eyes went to stare at the Higurashi siblings before a sharp breath was inhaled.

"Holy Ones."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please keep up your lovely reviews~

* * *

"Holy Ones."

"What the hell, Cas?!" Dean started from his spot, swinging around to glare at the stoic-faced male that had appeared from literally nowhere, "A little late to this party, aren't ya?"

Castiel completely discarded Dean's words and kept on staring at the two Higurashi siblings with an intense, almost unnerving stare.

"Holy Ones?" Sam repeated, "Cas, what do you mean by–?!" His words were immediately halted when Sam looked up and gasped, _'Those two – their eyes are glowing?!'_

It would seem that Dean had noticed as well since he had a gun pointed directly at the siblings, though it was clear Dean thought Kagome was the bigger threat.

"Look at him, Nee-chan!" Souta gasped in excitement as his eyes glowed a shining unearthly blue a bit brighter in order to see just what the newcomer was hiding, "He has wings!" His enthusiasm, however, was dampened slightly with Kuroro's light hissing.

Dean and Sam were both a bit bewildered and glanced over to Castiel, only to see him as they always have, "You seeing any feathers there, Sammy?" He grumbled to his brother, only to receive a negative in response.

"Never have I thought that I would come across ones such as you," Castiel stated as he made a motion to step closer, though he quickly stopped when it was clear the sibling viewed him as a threat, "As it is, there have only been four humans who have had the blessing of the Lord in the past two centuries."

"Okay, what?" Dean growled, his irritation growing by the second, "What the hell are you all talking about? Holy Ones? Somebody better start talking or my gun's gonna be missing a few bullets in a few seconds."

"Not all humans are born equal," Castiel finally answered, "There always have been select humans who are more favoured to God than the others and with this favouritism, the Lord has blessed them with special abilities that are on par or even greater than the Angels."

Dean and Sam were, once again, gaping as they took in the important information just given to them, "Then," Sam was starting at Kagome and Souta in a whole new light, "Are you saying that they could help us stop Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals?!"

Castiel lightly turned his face in Sam's direction, though he kept his eyes trained on Kagome and Souta at all times, "I believe–"

"No."

The sound of the frosty voice had everyone turning towards the source and all were met with blue eyes that were colder than ice, "No." Kagome tapped the glass of her mirror twice, and much to the surprise of the Winchesters, it glowed a soft white before she slid her arm right the mirror's surface.

"What the fuck? Is she a damn Witch?!" Dean spat, his hand back on his gun with the finger on the trigger. He would have taken a shot to gank her before she could them, but found himself frozen with dread the moment Castiel looked at him with such a dark expression that had his body trembling against his will.

Sam took in a sharp breath, rather fascinated when Kagome withdrew a sword from the mirror and held it offensively in front of her. Almost immediately, the researcher inside him wanted to figure out what exactly that mirror was and it could possibly do.

"No," Kagome's eyes were still frigid as she stared at Castiel, seeing the rather magnificent black wings that Souta could also see, though the Winchesters could not, "Your origin is Celestial," Her grip tightened on her sword, "Which means there must be a divine presence somewhere within this area," She glanced at Souta, who had his wrapped item in front of him just in case, "Neither of us are willing to be snagged up into the nonsensical games that the Gods seem to enjoy."

If only she knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Honestly.

' _If I had known that we would come across a Celestial Being,'_ Kagome thought, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her sword to the point of pain, _'I would have refused to come, even if that meant going against Onii-san's orders.'_

And really, his serious face was starting to irritate her.

"No?" Castiel repeated with a small hint of bewilderment as his brows furrowed deeply, "You, despite being of the Shinto religion, are still a Priestess and a Priest, yet you would refuse–"

"Be silent," Kagome interrupted with a snappy tone, "We might have holy powers, but we refuse to bow down to any God." She stated resolutely.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other once again, half lost on what exactly was unfolding before them, though it was a bit surprising to see Castiel looking so perplexed.

"I do not understand," Castiel said flatly, "You should feel compelled to bow down to the will of the Lord as two of his more favoured creations."

"Up yours, Tenshi," Souta huffed with a fierce glare, "Why the hell should we submit to any God?! They have done nothing, not even when Nee-chan prayed every day when she–!"

"Enough, Souta," Kagome cut in quietly, not wanting to reveal any of her past to these strangers, "We should just leave. We need to check in with Onii-san."

Souta bit his lip, but nodded when Kagome dropped her arm to her side, though did not return her weapon into the void of the mirror just in case, "If that's what you want, Nee-chan."

"Are..." Sam watched almost helplessly as the brother and sister duo turned to move back to their car, "Are we really just letting them leave?" He asked and his grip unconsciously tightened on Kirara, who remained strangely content in his hold.

"It's not like we can force 'em to stay, Sammy," Dean shrugged, giving the Nekomata still in Sam's arm a strange look before turning to Castiel, "Sorry, Cas, it looks like..." He trailed off, feeling a small trace of fear once again from the absolute livid expression on the Angel's face.

"You would dare to turn your back on the Lord?" Castiel's voice lowered dangerously and it was enough for Kagome to pause in her steps, "Have you fallen? Have you become corrupt?" He demanded.

"Holy shit!" Dean took a step back and gasped when Kagome abruptly spun around, throwing her sword with such deadly accuracy that it pierced Castiel right through the heart of his vessel, "Cas! You okay?!"

"Do not ask such foolish questions, Tenshi," Kagome watched dispassionately as Castiel jerked the sword from his vessel's body, seemingly unharmed from the strike, "Surely you can sense the purity of our souls?"

"Then you should be able to sense the unease in the air," Castiel's face turned back into its usual stoic expression, "The Apocalypse approaches."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, taking in Castiel with contemplation as her hand rested on the side pocket of her jeans.

"The what?" Souta mumbled, not familiar with the word. He let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head while gazing at his sister with concern.

" _Mokushiroku_ ," Kagome answered Souta quietly, who looked a bit startled, "It would seem you still need to study." She murmured in Japanese and her brows rose when Souta coughed sheepishly.

"So, uh," Dean still had no real idea what the hell was going on, but he took Kagome's pause as a good sign, "You gonna help us stop those damn seals from breaking, sweetheart?" They did, after all, needed all the help they could get.

Even from these weirdos.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

EXTREMELY important A/N in profile

* * *

"So?"

It was Dean who broke the semi-awkward silence that enveloped around them as Castiel and Kagome stared down one another with impassive expressions and unnerving blue eyes.

"Apocalypse?" Souta glanced at his sister with some skepticism, "As in the 'end of the world' Apocalypse?"

"Unfortunately," Kagome broke off her stare to look at her little brother, "I don't think we should take the warning lightly since it comes from a Celestial Being."

Castiel's frown seemed to deepen, "Have you met an Angel before I?" His question was almost a demand, "It is to my knowledge that we are forbidden from interfering with Holy Ones."

"I am acquainted with Kaguya-hime," Kagome shrugged, not interested in changing the topic, "As much I would like to leave and have you _not_ interfere with my life, I need to hear about this so-called Apocalypse first."

It was, after all, her duty to protect humanity.

"Who the fuck is Kaguya-hime?" Dean muttered, earning an annoyed look from Sam, "Give me a hot Japanese Angel over Cas any day."

"This isn't one of your 'Busty Asian Beauties' pornos, Dean," Sam huffed, "Shut up before you make one of our only chances to stop the Apocalypse leave." He unconsciously stroked Kirara's head as she let out a comforting mew.

"Yeah, well," Dean snorted quietly, "You might not even make it to see the damn Apocalypse if you keep on acting so friendly with that pussy cat." He gave the Nekomata a suspicious stare, to which Kirara simply turned her nose up at.

"There are seals that keep Lucifer captive in Hell," Castiel stated, "There are 600 seals, but only 66 of them need to be broken in order to free Lucifer from his cage," His face almost turned grim, "And once Lucifer is free..." He trailed off.

"'Lucifer', as in the Devil of the western religions?!" Souta asked incredulously, feeling Kuroro stiffen on his head due to his obvious unease, "What the hell have we walked into...?" He muttered in Japanese, trying to recall what little knowledge he had of Lucifer.

He really did need to study more...

' _It's true that I sensed an instability in the air since we have landed in America.'_ Kagome thought, unsure of what to do since she also had a duty to respond to the Alpha of their pack.

And honestly, she seriously doubted that Sesshoumaru would even give a damn about some upcoming Apocalypse that could potentially be released.

"Well, what do you say?" Sam stepped forward with a hopeful expression, "I'm sure Lilith and her Demon lackeys won't be too happy if we have Holy Ones on our side."

Kagome blinked and tilted her head slightly while Souta gasped out loud, "Demons?" She murmured, "The Youkai of America are followers of Lucifer?"

Castiel, to the obvious shock of Dean, allowed a slip of a smile to appear on his stoic face, "Although it is a suitable translation from Youkai, the Demons we refer to are a separate being from what you are used to facing."

Kagome's brows rose before she let out a quiet sigh and glanced in Sam's direction, "Kirara is a very good judge of character," She said, turning around back to her and Souta's car, "Let's talk in a more private place."

Her words quickly induced a few reactions, though it was clear that Sam was relieved and Castiel satisfied while Dean and Souta seemed a bit more cautious and grew even more so with her next statement.

"And we will see what Onii-san thinks."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

' _Should we?'_

It was the unasked question between the Winchester brothers and they silently stared at each other before Sam nodded his head firmly.

As much as Sam was relieved at Kagome's reluctant acceptance of the situation, he was not naive enough to simply follow after a stranger to a 'more private place' without the expectation of some sort of attack or ambush.

"Err," Dean picked up the blade that had been literally thrown into Castiel's chest and then discarded carelessly, "You forgot your sword, sweetheart." He said, flipping it around in his hands as he inspected with an almost appreciative eye.

Kagome paused at the car, turning to barely glance at the weapon before she tapped the mirror chained to her side, "There are hundreds more where that came from," She simply answered, "It is one of many that are disposable."

' _Hundreds?'_ Sam eyed the mirror, finally coming to an estimated conclusion that Kagome's mirror was some sort of storage device, _'How did she manage to come to possess hundreds of swords?'_

"Sweet," Dean didn't seem too taken back by the information and was more clearly focused on the deadly weapon in his grip, "Free sword."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Do you even know how to use that without hurting yourself?" He asked in a snarky tone, knowing that neither of them had ever handled a Japanese-styled sword before.

"It can't be that much different from a machete, can it?" Dean waved off his brother's concern, "Even if the kiddo over there thinks it's disposable, these things can't be cheap."

"Hey, you coming or what?" Souta asked in an irritated tone as he stood by the driver's door of his vehicle, "You guys have a car or do you need a ride?"

"I'll bring Baby around." Dean said to Sam before heading to the back of the abandoned house where he had parked his beloved Impala.

Sam cleared his throat almost uncomfortably once he noticed that two pairs of strange blue eyes were piercing into his person, "So, you have a place in mind?" He asked, stroking Kirara's tails in an attempt to calm himself, "If not, I'm sure there's a motel in the closest town."

"Motel?" Souta repeated before squinting his eyes with aversion, "You mean _h_ otel, don't you?" He asked and glanced at his sister afterwards, seeing that she was taking in Sam with a vague interest, _'_ _She's probably wondering why Kirara is so taken with him.'_ He guessed.

Sam blinked, "A Hunter's salary isn't exactly high-paying," He could barely keep the dryness out of his voice, "A hotel is a luxury that very few Hunters can afford."

"Oh," Souta appeared genuinely surprised, "Well, our... 'brother'," He stumbled across the word awkwardly, looking as though he wanted to use another term, "He's rich," He said plainly, "We're allowed to use any amount of money we want when he sends us out like this."

' _I guess that's why she has hundreds of swords at her disposal,'_ Sam thought, "Any amount? Just how rich is your 'brother'?" He scanned Kagome and Souta's forms, seeing that they were wearing modest clothing that certainly did not scream wealthy.

"Rich enough that he could murder in broad daylight and probably get away with it," Souta answered morbidly, immediately earning a disapproving look from Kagome, "What, Nee-chan? It's kind of true..." He muttered.

"We may have access to money, but we use the least amount possible," Kagome stated, "If it is more to your comfort, we can find a motel instead of a hotel."

"No, it's fine!" Sam said quickly, "Now I'm really curious to meet your brother," He admitted, gaining almost sympathetic expressions in response, "That intimidating?" He asked as Souta snickered.

"You have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

"Damn."

The low impressed whistle earned a look of disapproval from both Kagome and Castiel, but Souta completely ignored them as he marvelled over the appearance of the Impala.

"Nice car," Souta complimented as Dean brought his sleek vehicle out from the back of the abandoned house, "Maybe I should ask Onii-sama for one of those." He mumbled in Japanese, glancing at his own car with a disappointed eye.

"Just be grateful for what Onii-san allows us to use," Kagome sighed, "If it gets us to point A to point B without any trouble, you should not complain."

"Yeah, yeah," Souta gave the Impala one last longing look before turning to Sam, "You going to follow us in your car?"

Sam nodded, "If that's okay with you?" He asked, receiving his own nods in response, "Right, I'll just tell Dean." With that, he turned and got into the passenger side of the Impala; Kirara still content in his hold.

Kagome stared for a moment with an expression that almost seemed miffed and rubbed at her face with weariness when Souta grinned at her, "What?"

"Don't be jealous, Nee-chan," Souta teased, "Kirara will always come back to you in the end." Despite his words, his hand unconsciously raised so he could make sure that Kuroro was still perched in her usual spot on his head.

"Right," Kagome retorted dryly and glanced at Castiel, "And what do you plan on doing?" She asked, seeing that he stood rigid in his spot and did not move towards the Impala like she expected him to.

"I will accompany you in your car." Castiel stated flatly as his frown seemed to deepen when the two siblings looked at him with raised brows.

"If that is what you wish," Kagome shrugged, opening the passenger door, "Will you manage to fit with your wings?" She asked, peering at the black feathers and realizing just how large his wings really were.

"My wings are currently residing in another plane of existence, so fitting in your car will not be a problem," Castiel explained, "I merely assume you can presently see them because of your sacred powers."

"Hey!" Dean stuck his head out of his rolled-down window, "Are we going or are you enjoying your small talk as fellow holy beings?"

"He is not a patient man, is he?" Kagome murmured, getting into the car as Souta and Castiel followed, "Obey all traffic laws," She warned her younger brother and Kuroro jumped from Souta's head and onto her lap, "The nearest city with a hotel is around forty minutes away."

"I don't speed," Souta muttered, ignoring the disbelieving look from Kagome, "Onii-sama really needs to get some right-hand-drive cars in his American properties. These left-hand-drive cars are hard to get used to."

Kagome smiled at Souta's complaining, taking a glance back out of her window and was satisfied to see the Winchesters were following at a close, but safe distance. She opened her mouth and was about to give a retort, but the sound of Castiel's voice interrupted her before she could do so.

"You keep referring to this 'older brother'," Castiel began, "And even give him the title of 'lord' in your case," He glanced at Souta, "May I ask who this 'older brother' of yours is?"

Kagome allowed a grim sort of smile to appear on her pretty face, "He is the most powerful being I know," She said, "And is easily the most powerful being in Japan. We were adopted into the House of the Moon because we are descendants of his precious ward." She could immediately spot the flash of recognition in his intense blue eyes and nodded when he spoke the words.

"The Dog General."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

"Wow."

Souta glanced at Dean, who looked rather excited when they finally pulled up to the nearest hotel, which was rather modest in appearance, "Is this really that impressive to you?" He asked with a little disbelief.

"What?" Dean asked defensively, "This is luxurious compared to the shitty motels we usually stay in." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and turned his face away in an attempt to hide his manly pout.

"Our income mostly just consists of credit card fraud," Sam admitted, looking a little amused at the pouting Dean, "So yes, this is pretty high-end for us."

"For what you do, you should get paid well," Souta muttered, still incredulous that the brothers had to resort to thievery, "Maybe Onii-sama will hire you." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"Let's just get inside," Kagome said, looking at the backpack that Souta had pulled on and the duffel bag that Sam was holding, "I'm sure Kirara and Kuroro would appreciate it."

"Right." Sam and Souta nodded, knowing that both of the Nekomata probably didn't like being stuffed into a bag so much.

The group walked into the hotel lobby and Kagome glanced back at Dean and Sam with a curious eye, "Would you like a separate room each or do you want to share?" She asked.

The brothers appeared quite surprised at the question and peered at each other with incredulity, "We'll take a separate room," Dean jumped at the chance for a little privacy since he and Sam almost spent twenty-four/seven with one another, "Thanks, sweetheart!"

"You sure that's okay?" Sam asked with a little concern, "We don't mind sharing." He said, earning a glare from Dean.

"It's fine," Kagome shrugged, "Our brother will see this as an insignificant purchase," She turned to Castiel, who was standing silently behind the Winchesters, "Do you want a room too?"

"I do not require one," Castiel said flatly, though he did bow his head a little, "Thank you for offering."

Kagome nodded and moved to the receptionist to book their rooms as the others stayed back to allow her to do so without interruptions. It only took a few moments before the Priestess returned to the group and handed Dean and Sam their own keycards, "Before you retire to your rooms, we will talk in ours."

Dean and Sam agreed and followed the petite woman to her room with Souta and Castiel following closely behind. They all filed into the room as Kagome opened the door, shutting it quickly behind her.

Dean glanced around the room appreciatively before turning back to peer at Kagome, who, for some reason, looked as though she had just swallowed a lemon, "You okay, sweetheart?"

Souta let out an amused breath and looked rather expectant as Kagome tapped her mirror twice and slid her arm through the glass surface as it glowed a soft white.

The Winchester brothers looked utterly taken back when she withdrew a package of what looked like disinfecting wipes and tossed them over to Souta.

"Use those before you touch anything," Kagome stated and seemed to turn defensive when she noticed just how Dean and Sam were looking at her, "Hotel rooms are extremely filthy."

"Nee-chan is kind of obsessed with cleanliness," Souta explained, "Probably because she has been covered in blood and entrails one too many times." He snickered at the looks on the brothers' face as Kagome glared at him.

"Just let Kirara and Kuroro out," Kagome sighed, watching as Souta and Sam did so before her expression turned a little more serious, "I suppose it's time to contact Onii-san," Her hand reached down to her mirror again, "It's not ideal, but the only way we can contact him right now is either through a phone call or a computer." She was about to tap her mirror again when a stoic voice interrupted her.

"I can take you there right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

"I can take you there right now."

Kagome turned, raising a brow as she peered at Castiel, who stared right back without any hesitation, "Can you?" She asked, not sounding too surprised

"I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said bluntly, "It is no difficult feat for me. You simply need to tell me the address."

"Aww, crap," Dean cursed under his breath, "It'll wreck havoc on your digestive system for the next week." He warned, receiving a weird look from Sam and Souta.

"Take my hand," Castiel ordered, holding out both arms as Kagome took one and Dean the other, "Hold onto your sibling." He said to Sam and Souta, who quickly did so.

"Now, the address." Castiel looked at Kagome, who had furrowed her brows when Kirara climbed up Sam's tall body in order to perch on his shoulder.

"Nee-chan," Souta patted Kagome's arm, smiling when Kuroro settled on his head, "Don't worry. It's just a phase." He snickered when his sister threw him an annoyed expression.

Castiel nodded when Kagome murmured the address to him, "As Dean said, this may be uncomfortable to you." He cautioned and within a blink of the eye, they were no longer standing in their hotel room, but a rather large fancy office room.

"Ah, fuck," Dean groaned, rubbing at his stomach while Sam grimaced and Souta paled, though Kagome appeared largely unaffected, "I'll never get used to your zapping, Cas."

"Miko."

Both Dean and Sam tensed at the deep voice and quickly reached for one of their weapons, just noticing the impressive-looking male sitting behind a lavish desk. It didn't take them long to observe that the male did not appear surprised in the very least by their sudden and unexpected appearance.

"Onii-san," Kagome stepped forward, throwing a look towards the Winchester brothers that clearly warned them to stay silent, "I apologize for interrupting you like this." She said in Japanese.

"For what reason do you appear before me in such an unkempt manner?" The male asked coldly, glancing at the Winchesters and Castiel while his eyes seemed to flash an inhuman gold.

"I am sorry I didn't bring out my suit and tie," Kagome retorted dryly, vaguely hearing Castiel translating quietly for the two brothers behind her, "I didn't expect to–" She was interrupted when the door to the office slammed open, causing Dean, Sam, and Souta to jump in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm sorry, they just appeared from nowhere! I–!?" An attractive redhead burst into the room, rambling quickly before coming to an abrupt stop, "Kagome?" He blinked startlingly green eyes.

"Shippou-chan," Kagome smiled, giving the redhead a rather soft expression that had the Winchesters inwardly marvelling, "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I didn't expect to just drop in like this."

"Who are these... _people_?" Shippou had to physically hold himself back from jumping on the Priestess, "Are they your associates?" He could feel his fangs and claws lengthening in preparation for a possible fight.

"Are _you_ one of the kiddo's associates?" Dean asked after Castiel had swiftly translated for him and hurriedly brought out a gun just in case, "You ain't human." The Hunter said flatly.

"Kiddo?" Shippou repeated with distaste, "You would dare to look down on Kagome?" He began to growl as Sam copied his brother's actions and held out a gun also.

"Honestly," Kagome sighed, cutting in between Dean and Sam and managed to force them both in lowering their arms, much to their astonishment, "Enough. None of us are enemies to each other."

"If you say so," Shippou suddenly pouted, looking rather envious of Dean and Sam's position of being so close to the Miko, "Doesn't mean I have to like them." He muttered.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other over Kagome's head, a bit lost on what the hell was going on, but refrained from bringing out any more weapons due to said girl's assurance. They immediately turned around when the male behind the desk finally stood from his spot, causing both their heart rates to skyrocket for some reason.

"Why are you here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

"Why are you here?"

The question had Kagome frowning, "I think you know why," She huffed, "Why else would you send us all the way to America just to chase after one mere Incubus? It was completely unnecessary and we both know that."

"And yet you bring the very reason here into my office uninvited," Sesshoumaru looked at Castiel with pure disdain, "Since when do you prefer to associate with Celestial Beings?"

"The Apocalypse is upon us," Castiel stepped forward, despite Kagome's warning expression, "Surely the Dog General can lend us the only known Priestess in order to help stop it?"

"Oh, boy," Souta sighed, "Shouldn't have called him that..." He muttered, causing Dean and Sam to give him a strange look, "He hates that name."

"Shit!" Dean gasped, his jaw falling open when Castiel was sent violently through the wall of the office with a mere flick of Sesshoumaru's arm, "What the fuck?!" He could feel a sweat break out when Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind his desk.

He had never felt this deep of a fear before, not even during his time spent in hell.

"Come on!" Shippou crossed his arms, looking at the damage to the office wall with a critical eye, "I just had it fixed only a month ago! If this keeps happening, you're going to have to find yourself a new secretary!" He complained loudly, though went largely ignored.

"And?" The Daiyoukai looked at Kagome with his impassive stare, "What does this Apocalypse have to do with either you or this Sesshoumaru?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?!" Kagome scowled, "If nothing is done, then humanity may be completely wiped out! That goes against my very soul as a Miko!"

"You might not come out of this unscathed," Sam bravely stepped forward, even though every instinct in his body screamed at him to remain silent and stay out of sight of this deadly predator, "Lucifer is an Archangel."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed gold and the brothers watched with incredulity as magenta stripes began to appear on his cheeks and his short black hair shone silver and lengthened. The very air in the office suddenly felt stifling and it took everything out of the Winchesters not to collapse to their knees.

Kagome quickly moved in front of Sam before Sesshoumaru could strike him down for talking back to him, "It's true if you order it as Alpha, then I can't disobey," She looked down at her left hand to her middle finger where a blue crescent moon was imprinted into her fingernail, "But if you do, then I won't hesitate to cut off my finger and sever my connection to you for good."

Souta looked semi-horrified and looked down to his own middle finger and held it to his chest protectively for a moment before he swallowed nervously, "I-if Nee-chan does it, then I will too, Onii-sama!"

Sesshoumaru stared coldly before his concealment spell told hold of him again and he appeared completely human once more, "Do as you wish, Miko," He finally said, moving back to his desk, "But do not expect any help from this Sesshoumaru. You are on your own and should you die in the process, then so be it."

"So you say now," Shippou hid his smirk behind his hand, "But we all know you would move heaven, hell, and everything in between to get to Kagome and Souta if anything ever happened to them~" He didn't even flinch as Sesshoumaru turned to glance him with a callous look.

"Fear not," Castiel stepped back through the hole in the office, looking uninjured from the brutal attack he had just suffered, "I will do everything in my power to keep Priestess Kagome safe from any harm that will come her way."

"Same," Dean pushed back his fear and allowed a cocky smirk to appear on his face, "She's too much of a sweetheart to let get hurt."

"We promise we will do our best to keep her unharmed," Sam nodded in agreement, "Thank you for letting her to help us fight."

It was a pledge they vowed to keep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

"Kagome~!"

The Miko let out a noise, stumbling a bit when strong arms immediately wrapped around her just as soon as they stepped out of Sesshoumaru's office (through the door and not the giant hole), "We only just saw each other last week."

"And it felt like an eternity," Shippou said dramatically, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck, "I'm going to quit being Sesshoumaru's secretary and go wherever you go."

"As if Onii-sama will let you," Souta snickered, "You're the only one who can keep up with Onii-sama and not get his head sliced off in the process."

"Riiiight," Dean watched with furrowed brows as the redhead tried to merge himself with the poor girl, growing annoyed with the Japanese talk they couldn't understand, "So," He began gruffly, "If you aren't human, then what the hell are you?"

Shippou lifted himself from Kagome, looking at Dean and Sam with an unimpressed eye, "You really think _you_ are strong enough to protect Kagome?" He sneered in English, "If even one hair is misplaced on her head, then I will make sure you will regret it one million times over."

Dean and Sam took a step back when Shippou's eyes flashed and suddenly there were five red tails sprouting from his backside.

"Enough, Shippou-chan," Kagome sighed, patting his back and giving the Winchesters a look when they began to reach for their weapons, "Shippou is a Kitsune."

It honestly took everyone by surprise when Dean moved forward to grab Kagome, yanked her from Shippou, and stepped in front of her in a vigilant manner, "Kitsune, huh? You plan on eating the kid's pituitary gland here?"

Kagome, Souta, and Shippou gave Dean looks that ranged from odd to stupefied before Kagome placed her hand on Dean's shoulder, "What exactly makes you think that?" She asked curiously, wondering what made him come to such a strange and specific conclusion, "And stop calling me 'kid'." She added as an afterthought.

"We've come across Kitsune before in America," Sam said, watching Shippou and his tails warily, "We know they require to feed on the pituitary gland of humans to survive."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shippou asked, forcing himself to stop from striking Dean down in his spot for touching Kagome so familiarly, "Whatever you came across before was _not_ a real Kitsune," He said flatly, "We don't need to eat a part of a human brain to live."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, not sure what to think on this new information, "Then what hell did we hunt back in the '90s?" Dean muttered to himself.

"It may have been a fox creature passing itself off as a Kitsune," Kagome poked Dean in his side, earning a grumble from the man, "Kitsune are the strongest of all the vulpine creatures after all. Perhaps a Werefox or something similar?" She murmured the last part.

"As fascinating as your discussion is," Castiel interrupted, looking back to the hole in the office, "We should leave before the Dog General changes his mind regarding Priestess Kagome."

"I'll try to come and join you," Shippou pulled Kagome back towards him, ignoring Dean's suspicious look, "I will find a replacement for Sesshoumaru's secretary."

"Good luck with that," Kagome smiled, already knowing it was a useless idea on Shippou's part, "But I don't think Onii-san will just let you go. You are the best secretary in the world, you know." She teased.

"Kagomeeee~" Shippou whined, hugging the Miko close to him once again, "I'll miss you! If you need any help, I'll be there in the blink of an eye."

"Break it up, lovers," Dean said with a cross of his arms, "Cas is right. We should go." He also glanced at Sesshoumaru's office, not wanting to feel that fear again.

"Lovers?" Kagome repeated incredulously as Castiel grabbed her hand and Dean's in order to prepare to transport them back to America, with Souta and Sam clinging to their respective siblings' arm, "We certainly are not lovers."

Dean let out a breath, looking as though he was going to reply, but he was cut off when they all swiftly disappeared from their spot.

Shippou sighed, running his hand through his red hair as he stared mournfully at the spot where Kagome had just been standing before mumbling one thing.

"Be safe."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

"Fuck."

It was Dean who muttered the curse word when they all reappeared in Kagome's hotel room as he rubbed his stomach with a light grimace.

"That is not a pleasant experience," Souta agreed, looking somewhat miffed at the lack of reaction on his sister's part, _'Then again, she did use to travel through time itself.'_

"So there you have it," Kagome said, looking to the Winchester brothers, "You won't have Sesshoumaru's help, but at least Souta and I are better than nothing."

"It's a lot better than nothing," Sam's expression turn appreciative, "Now we might actually have a chance in stopping the Apocalypse with your help."

Kagome nodded before she turned her stare towards Castiel with an inquisitive look to her face, "You said before that four humans possessed holy powers in the last two centuries," It was obvious to all that she and Souta were two of the four, "Who are the other two? Are they still alive?"

All peered at Castiel with interest, wondering if they possibly could find and locate the other two in order to stave off the Apocalypse for good.

"They both are deceased," Castiel answered flatly, "Both died in the early twentieth century and both fell into corruption," His expression seemed to tighten, "One was born in the country now known as India into a caste of Brahmins – a class of Hindu Priests," He quickly added, seeing Dean's confused face, "His name was Arshad and I believe he served under the Hindu Goddess Kali."

Kagome and Souta glanced at one another, rather interested while surprised at the same time since they thought for sure that the other two would have originated in the Higurashi family.

"The other was a Monk born in the country now known as Russia," Castiel continued, "His name was Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin and served no God or Goddess, instead living a life of debauchery."

"Rasputin?" Sam murmured, glancing at Kagome, who appeared a little taken back by the information, "He's not exactly the first to come to mind as a person who possesses holy abilities," He almost smiled at Dean's puzzled look, who clearly had no idea who they were speaking about, "I'm kinda surprised it wasn't Mother Teresa or Florence Nightingale or someone similar."

Kagome sighed, "I suppose it is impossible to seek their help in this matter then," She concluded the obvious, "It is getting late. Is there anything you would like to ask me before you retire to your rooms?" She directed the question to Dean and Sam, who quickly jumped at the chance to gain some knowledge on one of their new partners.

"You said you were born in 1982, so why the hell do you only look sixteen?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, looking expectant for an answer.

Bitterness seemed to immediately set into Kagome's young face and her proceeding smile was almost harsh, "Wishes, no matter how good the intention, have consequences," Her eyes grew distant, "I learned this the hard way." She simply said, not wanting to get into the details.

Dean looked as though he were about to retort, but thought better of it when he noticed just how subdued Kagome really looked, "Yeah," He scratched the back of his head almost uncomfortably, "I get that," He quickly recalled the case they had recently solved about the wishing well and the cursed coin, "Sorry, sweetheart."

Sam shook his head, noticing the constant endearment his brother had taken to calling the girl, _'Is he already that fond of her?'_ He vaguely wondered before preparing to ask his own question, "I know I've heard your name before. Are you... famous in some way?" He did not like the wording of 'famous', but struggled to come up with another word that could voice his thoughts.

Kagome noticeably tensed, "Which name are you referring to?" She asked cautiously, causing Sam to furrow his brows, "My first name or my family name?"

"Oh, err, Higurashi," Sam clarified, seeing that she relaxed somewhat, "Why? Is your first name well known?" He asked inquiringly.

"Higurashi does appear in a famous Japanese fairy tale," Kagome evaded his inquiry, "Perhaps you have come across that fairy tale in a book?" She shrugged.

"What fairy tale?" Sam asked swiftly, wanting to gain more information on Kagome while she was in an apparent sharing mood and before she would shut down on them.

The Priestess looked like she was about to say something when Castiel cut in as he rapidly came to a conclusion using the information she had given them thus far. It was clear he was spot on when Kagome jumped when he voiced said conclusion, much to the puzzlement of the Winchester brothers.

"Shikon no Tama."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

"Shikon no Tama."

It was a skill that the Winchester brothers had picked up a long time ago, and though it may have been subtle, they quickly noticed the change in body language in both of the Higurashi siblings.

"Oh?" Kagome turned to Castiel as a look of interest swiftly overtook the tense expression she had displayed for only a second or two, "You know of the legend?" She asked curiously.

"I only know of the basics," Castiel admitted, "Angels are forbidden from interfering with the fates of the Holy Ones. It is to my knowledge that a Shinto Priestess and a Buddhist Monk played major roles in the legend, so my kind could not have intruded in any way in the legend."

"Shikon no Tama," Sam repeated in a murmur, looking thoughtful, "It sounds familiar to me, like Higurashi does. Where have I heard it before?"

"Shikon no Tama translates into Jewel of Four Souls." Kagome shrugged and her brows rose when a look of realization suddenly appeared on Sam's face.

"So it's a real object?" Sam sighed, "Well, either way, it probably would have been a bad idea to go looking for it." He said out loud.

"Since when were you going to look for some Japanese jewel?" Dean demanded, "And what the hell for?"

"The Shikon no Tama is said to grant a wish to whomever possesses it," Kagome replied, almost looking disinterested, "If you researched the legend, that is where you must have come across the name Higurashi before. The Buddhist Monk depicted in the legend was one of our ancestors named Miroku Higurashi."

Sam nodded, looking a bit fascinated by the information, "You're probably right," He said before glancing at his brother and noticing his deeply irritated expression, "Something wrong, Dean?"

"You were planning on searching for this thing?" Dean asked angrily, "You and I both know that wish-granting devices are extremely dangerous and you still wanted to get a hold of it?!"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Sam's voice was full of frustration and beginnings of his own anger, "You were dead and trapped in hell! Of course I looked at every possible way to bring you back!"

Kagome glanced between the two large males before stepping between them in order to stop a fight from breaking out, "It does not really matter now," She said with a sigh, "The Shikon no Tama is gone. It is said in the legend that the Shinto Priestess destroyed it."

"So, it wasn't the Shikon no Tama that you wished upon?" Sam asked inquiringly and was surprised when Kagome paused for a moment too long.

"No," She answered, "It wasn't," Her voice was calm and smooth, "I'm sure that's enough information for tonight. If you don't mind, Souta and I would like to retire to our room."

Dean and Sam glanced at one another and knew they were both thinking the exact same thing, yet would not dare to say it loud.

Kagome was lying.

"Yeah, sounds fine to me," Dean rolled his shoulders, giving Souta a casual glance since he had stayed rather silent for the past few moments. His interest surged when it appeared that Souta looked as though he did not want the conversation that just occurred to have happened at all, _'And why is that?'_

"We should get an early start," Sam agreed, not wanting to push Kagome any further, "Again, thank you for the rooms." He looked to his shoulder where Kirara had been contently sitting for the past while and found himself a bit disappointed when she leapt off right into Kagome's arms.

"Oh," Kagome was taken back as she fully expected for Kirara to follow Sam to his room, "It's not a problem," She smiled slightly when Kirara nuzzled her cheek, "We will see you in the morning."

The Winchesters nodded, heading out of her room and towards their own, and that would have been the end of that had it not been for Castiel, who was eyeing Kagome intently.

"Why did you lie to Dean and Sam?" He asked, though his voice wasn't that of an accusing tone, but flat as it normally was, "You are the Shinto Priestess featured in the legend of the Shikon no Tama, are you not?"

Kagome shrugged, "Who can say?" She simply replied, "That legend features a few different Priestesses," She crossed her arms, "If you don't mind..." She trailed off and was satisfied when the noise of rustling feathers sounded and Castiel was nowhere in sight.

"Nee-chan," Souta quietly said and he instantly received a soft look from his sister, "Was it really okay to give them so much information?" His worry almost instantly dissolved when Kagome smiled at him, "I trust you, Nee-chan."

It would be okay.


End file.
